Cuenta regresiva para la felicidad
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tengo la felicidad a un palmo de distancia. Lo único que tengo que hacer es estirar mi mano y descansar de tanta tristeza.


**Cuenta regresiva para la felicidad**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "Concurso de San Valentín" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

* * *

**~ º ~**

_"En la bandera de la libertad, bordé el amor más grande de mi vida", __**Federico García **__**Lorca.**_

**~ º ~**

* * *

**_[Cinco]_**

Se despierta rodeada de cuatro paredes inmaculadas.

La cabeza le da vueltas y no puede centrar la vista en un punto determinado por más de un instante. Se siente mentalmente desorientada y cuando se observa las manos, las encuentra teñidas de un intenso carmesí.

«Es sangre. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre.»

Grita y se deja caer contra la pared. De repente, la habitación se le antoja inmensa y no sabe la razón específica.

Su mente es bombardeada por los oscuros recuerdos de su pasado.

El cuerpo inerte de Prim parece encontrarse frente a sus ojos, la flecha clavándose en el cuerpo de Alma Coin y puede sentir el aroma de las rosas mezclado con sangre. Snow está muerto o al menos, su cordura quiere convencerle de ello.

—Necesito respuestas —piensa con el corazón encogido—. Quiero saber de Peeta. ¿Dónde está, Peeta?

La enfermera acude de inmediato y le suministra un calmante.

—Dormirás sin soñar.

—No quiero dormir. No me haga dormir. Lo que quiero es ver a Peeta y tener respuestas.

—Las tendrás cuando despiertes. Ahora duerme sin soñar.

La enfermera se equivoca.

El calmante no surge efecto en ella y en sus sueños, los fantasmas de sus pasados vienen a cobrar sus deudas.

* * *

_**[Cuatro]**_

Finnick le observa con ojos desorbitados. Ya no son de su característico color verde mar. Ahora son de un intenso color negro como el ónice. Katniss intenta acercarse a él pero cuando lo hace, los ojos se le derriten y se le escurren por las mejillas.

«Muere por segunda vez y todo es mi culpa.»

Prim aparece a su lado y Katniss contiene la respiración. Quiere abrazarla pero su hermana se aleja instantáneamente. Su rostro angelical se transforma en un amasijo sin forma en menos de un segundo. Ella grita pero el sonido no sale de su garganta.

—Por tu culpa morí, Katniss. Me salvaste de los Juegos pero no de la muerte.

—Intenté hacer todo para mantenerte a salvo, Prim. Tienes que creerme. Yo nunca quise que una bomba cayera sobre ti.

—¿Qué hay de Annie? —interviene Finnick—. Ella me necesita pero yo no puedo protegerla.

—Yo lo haré por ti, Finnick. Cuidaré a Annie.

«Y también del hijo que lleva en el vientre.»

Las figuras desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero el dolor no disminuye dentro de su corazón.

No se encuentra en el hospital cuando despierta por segunda vez.

* * *

_**[Tres]**_

«No necesito asearme —piensa Katniss conteniendo el aliento cuando Haymitch se lo sugiere—. Lo que necesito son respuestas.»

—Tendrás las debidas respuestas cuando tu salud mental presente una mejoría. En tu ficha clínica siguen figurando las palabras _"Mentalmente desorientada"._

—No estoy mentalmente desorientada —asegura y luego recuerda su sueño. Recuerda a Finnick y a Prim—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Annie?

—Llorando la muerte del ricitos de oro —Katniss le envía una mirada seria y entiende que no es momento para bromas—. Quiere ponerle Finnick al pequeño que tiene adentro.

—Y para variar no te encuentras de acuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres que te digas, preciosa? Los nombres de los muertos siempre traen mala suerte. Después los niños crecen pensando que tienen que ser la viva imagen de sus progenitores y se decepcionan cuando no lo consiguen.

Un halo opalescente flota hasta la habitación donde se encuentran y pone punto final a la conversación sobre Annie y su hijo. Es un aroma que Katniss reconoce al instante.

Los pulmones y el alma se le llenan de ese aroma.

—Le permiten hacer pasteles en la cocina. Hacer pasteles y hornear pan siempre consigue un efecto positivo en él.

* * *

_**[Dos]**_

Después de colocarse ropa limpia y acomodarse el cabello en una trenza torpe, Katniss se dirige a la cocina por un poco de alimento. Eso es lo que le dice a la enfermera a su cuidado, pero Haymitch sabe que su verdadera razón tiene manos empolvadas de harina y le gusta decorar pasteles.

«Tienes que hablar con él —le susurra la esperanza—. Están rodeados de personas. No existe posibilidad de que te ataque.»

No le preocupa el daño físico que Peeta Mellark sea capaz de causarle. Lo que le preocupa es acumular más dolor en el pozo de decepciones que tiene el pecho. Pero al verlo con las manos sumergidas en la masa y la mirada concentrada, Katniss piensa que el viejo Peeta vuelve a salir a flote.

—Aún tengo que poner a hornear éste pan —dice sin mirarla. Cuando alza sus ojos y se encuentra con ella, Katniss trata de permanecer serena—. Saliste del hospital.

—Salí del hospital.

No sabe qué decir.

—Se acaban de llevar el último pan. El próximo tardará.

—No es pan lo que quiero —su estómago se encoge por el hambre—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Confías en mí como para estar a solas?

—¿Tengo otra alternativa? Solo puedo confiar.

* * *

_**[Uno]**_

—¿Sigo siendo un monstruo para ti?

«Ahora la respuesta que puede destrozarme o curarme.»

—Mis recuerdos están modificados por el veneno de rastrevíspulas —dice y algo se desinfla en ella—. Eso no quiere decir que quiera rodearte el cuello con las manos. Pueden que hayan modificados los recuerdos que tenga de ti. Pero, no significa que tenga algún impedimento para forjar nuevos recuerdos que atesorar.

—¿Estás dispuesto a perdonarme después de todo?

—¿Perdonarte por querer mantenerme con vida? Si hay algo que perdonar, el tiempo lo dirá.

—Quiero abrazarte fuerte, Peeta. De modo que todas tus piezas rotas se vuelvan a unir en un todo.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

Se funden en un abrazo cálido y reconocen sus cuerpos una vez más.

—¿Quieres contar hasta cinco? —sugiere Peeta con un sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

—¿Para qué vamos a contar?

—Para nuestra felicidad. Contemos hasta cinco y prometamos que intentaremos ser felices. Del modo que sea, pero felices al fin y al cabo.

«Tengo la felicidad a un palmo de distancia. Lo único que tengo que hacer es estirar mi mano y descansar de tanta tristeza.»

—Uno —empieza Katniss.

—Dos...


End file.
